mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Level Maps
'Act I': Elderath Elderath, Human Home World Act 1, which contains 16 levels - where three are bonus-based levels and 13 are story levels- marks the start of your journey in search of Ragadam, the destroyer of worlds. On these shores begins your vengeance... The Broken Dragon Level 1 - Shores of Hope *To victory point. Level 2 - Ruins of the Dead *To victory point. Level 3 - Marcus' Village *To victory point. *To save Marcus. Level 4 - Road to Anderra *To victory point. Level 5 - Out of Nowhere *Gauntlet based. Level 6 - Misty Island *Dungeon based. *To kill Gorgona the Mad Witch. *To free the island. Level 7 - The Defiler *To victory point. Level 8 - Training Grounds *Training-based level to let players test their advantages and disadvantages in battle against one or more enemies. Level 9 - Anderra *To victory point. *To save Eileen. Level 10 - The Severed Mountain *To victory point. *To kill Magroth. Level 11 - The Siege of Anderhelm *To victory point. *To kill the previously escaped Magroth. Level 12 - The Gauntlet *Endless Gauntlet based level to test your skills in combat against Ragadam's minions. Level 13 - The Wailing Peaks *To victory point. Level 14 - The Descent *To victory point. Level 15 - The Fiery Pits *Gauntlet based. Level 16 - The Broken Dragon *To victory point. *To save Robin. *To kill the Broken Dragon and remove Ragadam's claw from her head. Act II: Levania Levania, Elderath's Moon Act 2, which features 13 levels, takes place on a not-so-far moon orbiting Elderath in the far skies. From a distance, its surface is marred by huge craters, clearly the product of meteor showers... but these have become more frequent ever since your party has set foot upon Levania's surface. Project Desparia Level 17 - Currents of the Ether *To victory point. Level 18 - Rain of Fire *To victory point. Level 19 - Stones and Bones *Gauntlet based. Level 20 - Canyon of Whispers *To victory point. Level 21 - Stairway to Levania *To victory point. Level 22 - The Levanian Gardens *To victory point. Level 23 - The Levanian Jungle *To victory point. Level 24 - The Scent of Home *Gauntlet based. Level 25 - River of Blood *To victory point. Level 26 - River of Dreams *To victory point. Level 27 - Going with the Flow *To victory point. Level 28 -The Seeds of Life *To victory point. Level 29 - The Temple *To victory point. *To save Levania. *To kill the Xenodon Giant. Act III: Nirgal Nirgal, The Rusty Planet Act 3, which consists of 11 levels, is a planet far, far away from our human home world. Huge swathes of sand cover it from space, while deadly green lands are dotted on the other half of this terrain. Creatures here are sentient...but not so sane. Pyramids of the Gods Level 30 - The Rusty Planet *To victory point. Level 31 - Twilight Garden *To victory point. Level 32 - Beneath the Pyramids *To victory point. Level 33 - Path of Sand *To victory point. Level 34 - Oasis *To victory point. Level 35 - Ruins of Minaris *To victory point. Level 36 - The Wall *To victory point. Level 37 - Trial of the Mire *Gauntlet based. Level 38 - Murkvale *To victory point. Level 39 - The City of Malador *To victory point. *To kill Gorlak the Wallshater and end his dominion over these lands. Level 40 - The Crucible of Mawrth *To victory point. *To kill Elban the Demiurge and continue your hunt for Ragadam. Act IV: Demeter Demeter, The Shattered World Act 4, which consists of 15 levels, is a place not seen from afar. Only fragments of a world floating in space form this venue. However, it is somehow teeming with life; there's also some strange magical force holding these fragments of world together. Whatever reason Ragadam tortured it for, you'll discover soon... Ragadam's Dominion Level 41 - Demeter, the Shattered World Level 42 - On Wings of Aether Level 43 - Darkhold Citadel Level 44 - Blenheim Level 45 - The Highroad Level 46 - Dragon's Crag Level 47 - Morgenheim Level 48 - Desolation Desert Level 49 - Scartee Forest Level 50 - Scartee Hold Level 51 - Crystal Mountain Level 52 - Drakenmoor Forest Level 53 - Drakenmorr Citadel Level 54 - Drakenmoor Catacombs Level 55 - The Underworld Act V TBACategory:Story Category:Gameplay